Episode 9786 (3rd June 2019)
Plot Gail and Audrey bicker when Gail defends Nick from any involvement in the roof collapse. Leanne bursts into the cafe with the news that the two brothers have been arrested. She and Gail realise that Audrey reported them. Gary fetches all the passports and Rick’s account book with his list of customers from No.8. Nick is questioned and accuses David of the theft of the money. Tracy happily gives Amy permission to go to the party with Asha. Peter announces to Ken and Roy that he’s going to stay in Carlisle to be near Carla. Simon is worried that he won’t be able to stop himself drinking under the pressure. Having found the phones that Carla stole, Peter hands them over to Roy to enable him to try and return them to their owners. Nick tells the police that he went along with David’s plan as he felt guilty for not being there for him after the difficult year he’s had and he’s been trying to get his brother to turn his life around. Beth overhears Sarah giving a supplier an excuse as to why they’ve not been paid and the staff confront her for the truth. She assures them that she’s going to see they’re going to get paid. Gary sells Vicky Jefferies her passport back for £100. David is questioned and hears that Nick has pointed the finger at him. Aadi tries to cover for Asha with Dev but Mary has heard from Tracy that she’s gone to the party and drops the lad in it. Gary hands Sarah all the cash he’s got for the passports but she refuses it, saying he’s as bad as her brothers. Rita tries unsuccessfully to persuade an emotional Audrey to drop the charges while Gary makes Sarah see that she has no choice but to accept the money. Peter sets off for Carlisle with Johnny’s thanks for looking after his daughter. Ken tells his son how proud he is of him. Peter is taken aback when Simon turns up with a packed rucksack, determined to go with him. Nick is released. A livid Dev brings a furious Asha home from the party. The factory staff are pleased to be told they’ll be paid in cash tomorrow. Dev is hurt when Asha tells him she hates him and she wishes Sunita was still alive. He considers cancelling the trip to India but Mary gives him the idea of taking the twins with him and bonding with them. Gary tells a grateful Sarah how much he misses her. She admits she sometimes feels the same. An angry Nick finds David in the barbers. David’s only been charged with money laundering while Nick has a theft charge as well. David admits he told the police the truth and the business is his now that he has the deed of transfer. He throws Nick out of the premises and his brother threatens revenge if he goes down. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gary Windass - Mikey North *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter *DC Ahmadi - Mushi Noor *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *Trim Up North *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and reception *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Exterior Notes *First appearance of Oliver Battersby since 15th February 2019. *The exterior of 25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield is filmed at 25 Cemetery Road in the Weaste Area of Salford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary abandons his scruples to raise cash for Sarah; David goes back on his word to Nick; and Dev is furious to learn how Asha defied him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,726,188 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes